


Adolescent Fumblings

by voleuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prelude to flirtation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescent Fumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series.

"You're so...earnest, Will."

He ducks his head. "You seem to bring that out in me." A quick flash of teeth. "Miss Swann."

She swats his arm and pouts. "I told you, call me Elizabeth."

"I can't presume to--"

"We've known each other for years, Will. We've seen each other almost every day. We're practically family."

"Family." She can't read the expression on his face. "Of course."

"Don't be a prig, Will." She pokes him, again, and he looks startled. "You're boring when you get all stiff on me."

He laughs then, for some reason, but he blushes as well.

"What?" She tilts her head. "Why are you laughing?"

He's about to answer, but her father interrupts. "Elizabeth!"

"Yes, Father?" She twirls to face him.

"Where are you hiding?"

"I was just talking to--"

He's gone.

"Myself, apparently."


End file.
